Various types of arrow points have been utilized over the years. A broadhead is one common type of arrow point. A typical broadhead includes a pointed tip, a body portion, and razor-sharp broadhead blades which may sometimes be referred to as bleeder blades. The broadhead blades are arranged around the body portion between the pointed tip and the shaft of the arrow. Although broadheads are commonly used to bowhunt big game animals, they are less commonly used for hunting small game, such as groundhogs, rabbits, raccoons, opossums, and squirrels and even some types of game birds. There are many reasons why broadheads are not ideal for small game, including the common occurrence of complete penetration of the arrow through the small game animal. When complete penetration occurs, much of the kinetic energy is wasted because the arrow simply passes through the small game animal. With small game, the more kinetic energy that may be imparted directly to and absorbed by the small game animal, the more likely the animal will expire quickly and recovered more readily.
Blunt arrow points are more commonly used for small game. Blunt arrow points are constructed to render a complete passthrough of the arrow less likely. Traditional blunt points include, without limitation, judo points and rubber blunts. Blunt points are effective on small game because most of the kinetic energy of the arrow is imparted directly to the small game. Traditional blunt arrow points suffer, however, from a number of drawbacks. For example, the relatively larger size (as compared to an arrow shaft diameter and other types of arrow points) result in reduced aerodynamic efficiency. This, in return, results in relatively poor arrow flight and, accordingly, relatively poor accuracy.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved “blunt” arrow point designs that address these and other shortcomings in the art.